Black Page
by AliceDansLaLune
Summary: Cela faisait un mois. Un mois qu'elle sortait avec James Potter. Mais désormais, Alexie ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela.  JP/OC


**Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente en exclusivité aujourd'hui un petit OS sans prétention (vraiment, vraiment hein) sur un couple peu populaire chez les fanfictionneuses, un James-OC! Enfin, plus ou moins ;) Je trouve que c'est un couplage qui peut vraiment être interessant, mais on en trouve vraiment peu, malheureusement. Bref, je me suis essayée à un OS et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de choses un peu triste, tout ça, alors si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... :D J'ai l'impression que mon style n'est pas très agréable à lire, mais j'ai écrit ceci d'une traite, j'ai mis d'un coup tout ce que j'avais dans ma tête sur papier, pour voir. Et ça a donné ça :) C'est un tout autre style que mon autre fiction, mais j'espère que vous aimerez! **

**Chance-a-4-feuilles: Quelqu'un qui aurait attaché James a son lit pour l'empêcher de partir? Non vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... *sifflotement innocent***

* * *

**Black Page**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois qu'elle sortait avec James Potter. Alexie se demandait encore comment elle avait pu l'avoir, mais finalement peu lui importait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment sincèrement. C'était sans doute à cause de cet amour qu'elle avait fermé les yeux tout ce temps. Toutes ces semaines.

James et elle formaient, de l'avis de tout le monde, un couple très bien assorti : l'attrapeur aux yeux noisette avec la batteuse aux yeux nuits. Mais Alexie n'était pas dupe, elle savait. Depuis le début, elle savait. Elle avait vu les regards de plus en plus fréquents que jetait son petit ami à une certaine rousse de la même année que lui. Mais elle avait choisi de faire semblant. Un peu naïvement, elle oubliait ces regards dès que leurs lèvres se joignaient, dès que James lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle voulait le croire, y croire. A eux deux. Mais désormais, la vérité s'imposait à elle. Une vérité si évidente…

Il en aimait une autre, qui le méritait amplement d'ailleurs. James avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être amoureux de Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor, magnifique rousse aux yeux d'émeraude, incroyablement douée. Alexie se traitait mentalement d'idiote. Idiote, idiote, idiote. Si elle avait accepté la vérité dès le début, si elle ne s'était pas accrochée comme elle l'avait fait, elle aurait probablement moins souffert. Cette mascarade avait duré trop longtemps, il fallait qu'elle y mette un terme. Elle l'aimait pourtant tellement… Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, le quitter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir un jour un amour aussi fort que celui qui la liait à James, mais elle avait déjà été assez égoïste comme ça. James et Lily _devaient _sortir ensemble, ils s'attiraient inexorablement et avec une force incomparable. Même si la flamboyante rousse le niait pour l'instant, elle finirait bien par se rendre à l'évidence. Tout le monde se rendait un jour à l'évidence, Alexie en était le parfait exemple.

OoOo

Elle ne se sentait pas mal. Elle ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Elle se sentait…vide. Elle l'avait fait. Enfin. Elle avait enfin accompli ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis trop longtemps. Mais c'était fait, et, étrangement , elle se sentait comme libérée. Vide, mais libérée de ce poids qu'elle portait depuis le début.

Assise dans la salle commune, les yeux dans le vague, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se leva, comme mue par une énergie nouvelle. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être un but précis. Soudain, un éclat de voix attira son attention et elle marcha d'un pas plus vif en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

Elle intercepta enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait et l'attira d'un coup sec à l'angle d'un escalier. Ses yeux bleu nuit rencontrèrent ceux, émeraude et surpris de la jolie rousse. Alexie la fixa quelques secondes, comme cherchant quelque chose dans ce regard, puis s'effondra sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Lily, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, Lily Evans, promet-moi que tu vas sortir avec James Potter. Promet-le moi.

* * *

**Voilaa c'est fini :) C'est très très court mais bon... Je ne trouve pas que ce soit quelque chose de très exceptionnel que j'ai fait là, mais ne dit-on pas que c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron? ;)**

**Parenthèse titrale, le titre de cet OS "Black Page" est le titre d'une chanson d'Indochine issue de l'album Alice & June. La chanson n'a pas de rapport direct avec l'histoire (mais vous pouvez toujours aller écouter hein... :p)**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review fait un auteur comblé! :D**


End file.
